Prefacio de la destrucción
by Sele-chan
Summary: Helios fue el alto sacerdote de Elysium el mas joven prodigio con la capacidad de usar el cristal dorado y famoso por su gran poder ¿Entonces porque nadie parece recordarle? AU. Silver Millenium, precuela para SM y la lealtad del shitennou.
1. Prefacio

**_Prefacio de la_** ** _destrucción._**

El sonido del llanto lleno la habitación del palacio real de la luna, era el sonido de una nueva vida anunciando su llegada al mundo.

-Su majestad- la partera llamo tendiéndole la niña a la cansada reina Selene, la mujer tomo a la niña, _su hija_ , y la miro con ternura, soltando una risa suave al notar los cabellos rubios que ya adornaban su cabeza. Aquello era una pequeña sorpresa, pero no debería estar sorprendida por ello, el cabello de su difunto esposo era exactamente el mismo tono.

La niña abrió los ojos y fijo aquellas hermosas gemas color cielo en la reina, Selene tuvo que luchar contra las lagrimas al mirarlos, tan parecidos a los de su esposo, a pesar del sentimiento de melancolía que le invadía, Selene no pudo hacer otra cosa que desear que su hija conservara aquel hermoso color de ojos, además, supuso, mirando la pequeña carita de su hija, la niña ya se parecía bastante a ella, aunque no hubiese heredado sus cabellos rosa y ojos plata.

-Serenity- susurro con una sonrisa- mi pequeña Serenity-

La partera sonrio al mirar a su reina sonreír a la bebe.

-Que se declare este un día de fiesta –ordeno sin dejar de mirar a _su hija,_ y dios santo Venus no le había dicho que se sentiría de esta manera al poder pensar en aquel pequeño ser como suyo- ha nacido la heredera del Reino de la Luna.

La partera salió dispuesta a hacer cumplir las órdenes de la reina, mientras esta última volvió a contemplar a su hija, sin embargo se tenso al sentir una oscura energía llenar la sala donde se encontraba.

Suspirando se puso de pie, el cristal de plata ya la había liberado de la mayor parte de su cansancio, coloco a su pequeña hija sobre la cama donde antes había estado ella, la niña la siguió con ojos curiosos.

Después de asegurar que la niña no se reflejara en ninguna superficie, ella misma se puso de pie en frente de él espejo, pero su propio reflejo fue rápidamente superado por una figura de igual belleza pero que poseía una profunda obscuridad.

-No eres bienvenida aquí Nehellenia- Selene dijo con calma, como quien comenta el clima.

-Vamos, querida, no hay necesidad de ser tan… fría conmigo- la mujer en el espejo dijo, una hermosa pero fría risa resonando –Una vez me consideraste tu hermana, ¿No es así?-

-El que alguien trate de matarte suele hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre esa personas, siempre para peor claro está- el tono se mantuvo tranquilo - ¿a qué has venido?-

-He oído decir que has tenido a tu pequeña heredera –se rio entre dientes- Pero ya veo que no quieres enseñármela –musito, al tiempo que trataba de ver sobre el hombro de la reina.

-Nunca te acercaras a ellas –espeto, perdiendo su calma- jamás la vas a ensuciar, el cristal de plata jamás te permitirá acercarte al reino de la luna-

-Ah, vamos, hieres mis sentimientos, querida –dijo, una falsa expresión de tristeza en su perfecto rostro- Pero no debes estar tan segura, Selene –Una sonrisa oscura se deslizo por su rostro al tiempo que agregaba- Veamos cuanto tiempo aguantara tu pequeño cristal, contra su igual – y así desapareció con una risa malévola, sus palabras confundiendo a la Reina de la Luna.

-¿Su igual…? ¿Con que tratas de jugar ahora, Nehellenia?- Selene suspiro cansada, así se sentía siempre después de hablar con aquella mujer; cansada y quizás un poco traicionada, nunca había pensado que una de sus compañeras de juego se convertiría en su enemiga, pero así era y le había costado la muerte de su amado el darse cuenta de ello.

Volviendo su atención a su hija, sonrio –No te preocupes, querida Serenity, me asegurare de que esa mujer se mantenga alejada de ti-

Poco sabia Selene que Nehellenia no trataría de hacer daño a su hija, al menos no directamente.

En la tierra, esa noche el primer príncipe de Terra despertó por primera vez de una pesadilla que era incapaz de recordar.

* * *

 ** _Buenas gente :D esta mañana despierto con mucha energia y les traigo este pedacito de la historia que cuente lo que sucedio con Helios en el milenio de plata; como ya dije esta historia actua como una precuela para Sailor Moon y la lealtad del shitennou por tanto no es necesario leer dicho fic antes de leer este._**

 ** _Aun no vimos nada de Helios pero habia cierta necesidad de presentar a la reina de la luna primero._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**


	2. El sumo sacerdote

_En la tierra, esa noche el primer príncipe de Terra despertó por primera vez de una pesadilla que era incapaz de recordar._

* * *

El detuvo sus paso repentinamente, y miro a su alrededor, sus ojos dorados recorriendo cada centímetro que alcanzo a ver.

Paso una mano por su corto cabello de color plata –Juraría que sentí algo…––el joven pronuncio en voz alta. No solo había sentido algo, sino que todavía detectaba una oscura presencia en el castillo.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación, no podía permitir que nadie hiciera de las suya en el palacio que se había vuelto su hogar, y proteger a la gente era uno de sus deberes como sumo sacerdote.

Y aun más importante, el sonrio al caminar por el largo y ostentosamente decorado pasillo, no podía permitir bajo ningún motivo que alguien tratara de herir a su preciado príncipe.

Una pequeña figura choco contra él, y miro al suelo para encontrarse con una corta pero alborotado melena castaña. El de cabello plateado sonrio divertido, mientras se agachaba – ¿Te has hecho daño, Neflyte? – pregunto con suavidad.

El pequeño castaño miro hacia arriba, sus mejilla arreboladas – ¡lo siento mucho, Helios–sama! –pronuncio en su voz dulce, y helios tuvo que resistirse para no soltar una risita, si, ese niño era la ternura andante, pero sabia después de haberle dicho eso a su propio hermano y que este pasara el resto del día con mala cara, que comentarle aquello al castaño no sería precisamente una buena idea –No me he hecho daño, lo prometo– asintió el castaño

Las últimas palabras eran porque el de ojos azules, tenía la manía de mentir en cuanto si había sido o no herido en sus ataques de torpeza –Ya veo– asintió, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie –Parecías tener bastante prisa– le dijo, manteniéndose en cuclillas, le encantaba hablar con el pequeño niño, el castaño asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Dymion se siente mal porque no pudo dormir casi, le voy a hacer compañía a él y a Zite –

– ¿Cómo sabes que Kunzite está con él? – no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad.

El castaño lo miro con los ojos parpadeando –Porque –comenzó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y mirando al sumo sacerdote con confusión, como si el niño no entendiera la razón de ser para aquella pregunta –Si a Dymion le pasa algo, entonces Zite va a ir a cuidarle– el castaño le dedico una sonrisa, antes de salir disparado una vez más.

El mismo se levanto de su lugar, momentáneamente preguntándose si no debería ir tras el castaño para asegurarse que no tuviera otro altercado.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza, ya era difícil que los adultos le tomaran en serio aun comportándose tan formal como lo hacía, no necesitaba ser reprendido por llegar tarde y mucho menos por alguien de menor rango que el.

Los otros sacerdotes habían dejado muy claro que no se sentían complacidos de que un niño fuera un sumo sacerdote, pero el rey había sido muy claro con sus ordenes, el era un prodigio y, aunque eran pocos los que sabían de esto, el guardián del cristal dorado, el único además del pequeño príncipe que podía servirse de los poderes del cristal.

 _Si a Dymion le pasa algo, entonces Zite va a ir a cuidarle._

Aquellas palabras eran mucho más ciertas de lo que el castaño podría saber, Kunzite ciertamente tenía un sentido muy desarrollado para saber cuando algo andaba mal en su príncipe, y era bastante protector con él.

De hecho, había sido su pequeño hermano quien le había despertado al gritar algo sobre que tenía que ir a ver a Endymion, varias horas antes que el sol saliera.

Había intentado disuadirlo, y ahora estaba feliz de no haberlo logrado. El solo recordar la mirada aterrada en el rostro del príncipe de cuatro años de edad, era suficiente para hacerlo fruncir el ceño, alguien tan joven jamás debía tener esa expresión.

Había consolado al príncipe, y después había dejado la habitación dejando a su hermano atrás, puesto que Kunzite jamás habría puesto un pie fuera de la habitación mientras su príncipe siguiera sintiendo miedo.

La imagen de su hermano de ocho años de edad abrazando a un avergonzado príncipe, casi le hizo soltar un chillido muy indigno para alguien de su estatus.

No era su culpa si ellos eran tan adorables.

Finalmente se detuvo en frente de una puerta de roble solido, los guardias se inclinaron ligeramente ante él, antes de empujar las puertas.

De inmediato borro cualquier expresión de su rostro, dejando solo una fría mascara detrás, su impasibilidad era lo único que lograba que la mayoría de los otros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas le prestaran el debido respeto.

Sin esa expresión era solo un niño de doce años jugando a ser grande.

Mirando a los numerosos hombres y mujeres dispersos por la habitación sin hacer _nada,_ frunció el ceño sin perder su fría expresión – ¿Es que acaso –comenzó– sois todos tan inútiles que no podéis hacer nada sin mi?–

La mayoría de las personas en la habitación fruncieron el ceño hacia él, expresiones furiosas adornando sus rostros, sin embargo sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado todos los hombres y mujeres en la habitación reaccionaron antes sus palabras, cada uno de ellos moviéndose por la habitación y poniendo sus habilidades mágicas en uso buscando solución para este o aquel problema.

Suspirando, camino hacia una mesa donde otros tres sacerdotes habían tomado lugar.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de cabellos café, le sonrio con diversión –Te has convertido en un verdadero maestro de esclavos, Lios–chan–

–No recuerdos haberte dado permiso para que me llamaras así –fue su dura respuesta.

–Deja de molestarle Tai – una mujer de cabello negro resoplo negando, con la cabeza – La forma en que son tratados ellos mismo se la buscaron – dijo poniéndole varios papeles sobre la mesa.

–Así es – el tercero, un hombre con cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, concordó extendiendo la mano, para tomar uno de los papeles – si no fueran tan tercos y orgullosos, entonces Helios–sama no tendría que ser tan brusco con ellos–

–Extraño cuando corrías detrás de mí pidiéndome que te enseñare esto y aquello– El castaño suspiro, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión–

–Si no fueras tan perezoso, entonces quizás todavía tendrías algo que enseñarme – comento distraído –

–Supongo que tenemos suerte que Neflyte allá heredado la torpeza de tu esposa y no esa pereza tuya, Taizan – la mujer agrego.

–No tienes que ser tan cruel, Rea – el mencionado frunció el ceño– ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre este obvio ataque a mi persona Michel?

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y sus ojos brillaron con picardía cuando abrió la boca.

–Pensándolo mejor –el castaño dijo fijando su vista en los papeles en su mano– No digas nada.–

–Eso pensé–

Rodeado de unos de los pocos sacerdotes que nunca le habían menospreciado Helios se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Hi! Espero que hayan disfrutados sus fiestas y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, así mismo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Dans:**_ _Como siempre agradecida por el review :D tenía muchas ganas de subir esto y de verdad que me estaba aguantando para no hacerlo antes de tiempo, así que te puedo asegurar que seguiré._

 _ **Dinas:**_ _Feliz año nuevo! Me he retrasado un poco por las cuestiones de las fiestas xD pero aquí estamos, espero que este capítulo te guste._


	3. Sombra de la destruccion

Apenas había trabajado durante unas horas cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho, a conjunto con la sensación de aquella oscura presencia que había sentido antes, disimulando su expresión de preocupación miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguien a quien pudiera pertenecer aquella oscura aura.

Pero antes de que encontrara nada está nuevamente se desvaneció dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

 _Algo anda mal._

Trato de centrarse en los papeles que tenían delante o por lo menos en el trabajo que Michel hacia a solo unos pasos.

 _Algo anda muy mal_.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho y repentinamente tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar. Sentía como si la oscuridad se hubiese adentrado en él y ahora estuviese sujetando su corazón.

Trastabillo y cayó al suelo, sujetando su pecho, una expresión de terror y dolor mezclado en su rostro.

– ¡Helios!– la voz de Taizan llamo la atención de todos, mientras el castaño se aproximaba hacia él. Se sentó junto el haciendo círculos con su mano en su espalda en un intento de calmarle – ¿Qué está mal? –

Trato de hablar, pero su voz no salió y sacudió la cabeza. No podía respirar.

Pero repentinamente logro retomar el aliento y el dolor en su pecho se aligero.

Al verlo calmarse, el otro sacerdote se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

–Tráiganle agua– Rea ordeno antes de acercarse– ¿Qué fue eso? – su voz sonó una octava más alta, y la preocupación sus ojos plateados casi le hicieron soltarse a llorar allí mismo.

Eran muy similares a los de su fallecida hermana, quien había sido la madre de Helios y Kunzite.

Sacudió la cabeza –No lo sé– soltó en un susurro y la voz le sonó áspera – Hay _algo_ muy mal, no sé que es pero… hay algo mal– repitió.

A su alrededor los sacerdotes parecían recuperar su ingenio y uno de ellos comento con desdén –el niño simplemente tuvo un ataque de pánico–

Él ni siquiera se molesto en mirar quien había sido, demasiado centrado en buscar que era lo que estaba mal, pero Michel le lanzo una mirada furiosa al hombre.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un agitado Kunzite seguido por Neflyte.

Sintió el frio instalarse en su pecho aun antes de que Kunzite dijera nada.

–¡Lios-nii!– el niño grito, corriendo a abrazarse en sus piernas– Endymion-sama –sollozo y Helios se dio cuenta que Neflyte también lloraba y era consolado por su padre– ¡Endymion-sama no se despierta!–

 _No…_

Imágenes de su propio padre tirado en la cama inmóvil mientras él le gritaba que se despertaran, llenaron su mente.

 _No…_

Apenas fue consciente de apartar a Kunzite antes de echar a correr.

Aquello no podía ser, él había visto al pequeño príncipe hace poco, el día anterior había estado corriendo tan lleno de vida como solo un niño podía estarlo.

 _No…_

Corrió por los pasillos del palacio su mente aterrándole con las imágenes de su padre muerto y su imaginación proporcionándole la imagen del príncipe pálido y sin respirar.

 _Por favor no dejes que sea cierto._

No sabía a quién le pedía, y no le importaba con tal de que el niño a quien tanto él como su hermano habían jurado servir estuviera bien.

No había guardias en la puertas y el las empujo con rapidez.

El rey y la reina no estaban allí, solo los guardias que por lo general guardaban las puertas y un medico.

El se aproximo casi temeroso de lo que vería.

En la cama el pequeño príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque pálido, distaba mucho de estar inmóvil, sudaba tremendamente y estaba muy agitado, de tanto en tanto soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Tomo un momento para recuperarse y luego se sentó al lado de la cama.

– ¿Qué está mal con él?– pregunto sin apartar la vista del niño.

El doctor tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro y negó con la cabeza –No lo sé… el simplemente no despierta– los ojos del anciano doctor se centraron en él y finalmente le devolvió la atención poco dispuesto a perderse algún detalle– lo he analizado y no parece ser víctima de ninguna clase de veneno y ninguno de mis análisis dice nada mas, podría pensarse que el solo está dormido–

–Es obvio que hay _algo_ mal con el– espeto, señalando al niño sudando en la cama.

–Pesadillas –el médico contesto– esa es la razón por la que esta tan agitado, está teniendo pesadillas–

Volvió a mirar al príncipe con preocupación, ¿Había sido lo de anoche una advertencia que él había pasado por alto? No, el se había cerciorado de que no hubiese nada ni nadie influenciando los sueño de su príncipe.

– ¡Endymion! –un grito desde la puerta le alerto de la llegada de la reina, se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia. Pero la mujer apenas les registro en su lugar sentándose al lado de su hijo y susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de plata y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su hermano, se acerco a la puerta donde vio que el niño había vuelto junto con Neflyte y ambos miraban asustados al príncipe.

Agachándose para que pudiera ver a los ojos de plata azulada de su hermano, hablo –Kunzite, necesito que me respondas algunas cosas– los ojos de su hermano se despegaron lentamente y luego el niño asintió– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo Endymion?

–Una hora o dos –contesto– el…estaba cansado, y Neflyte y yo le dijimos que lo cuidaríamos de las pesadillas, que podía dormir tranquilo– El niño mira abajo mientras contesta, sus pequeños puños apretados en obvia frustración por no poder hacer lo que había prometido al príncipe.

El asintió y continuo – ¿y cuándo empezó a agitarse?–

–Hace unos minutos grito y abrió los ojos mucho –el niño sollozo sin poder evitarlo y él se resistió a abrazarle y consolarle –entonces los volvió a cerrar y a llorar un poco, tratamos de despertarle… pero sin importar que hacíamos no despertaba y…y– el niño comenzó a llorar y le atrajo contra su pecho tratando de calmarle.

–Le dije a uno de los guardias que fuera a llamar al doctor– las palabras del castaño le sobresaltaron al haber olvidado que el otro niño estaba allí– pero el doctor no pudo despertarle… y parecía que le dolia mucho, y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada…–el castaño comenzó a sollozar también.

–Y fuimos a buscarte, porque tú eres el mejor de todos los sacerdotes y quizás podrías…– ambos niños le miraron esperanzados.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada Taizan apareció, un ceño fruncido en su rostro normalmente sonriente –Maldito mocoso, no deberías salir corriendo cuando parece que tuviste un ataque hace pocos minutos–

Y esas palabras lo palabras le paralizaron, _hace pocos minutos._

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Endymion y el hubiesen sido afectados por la misma cosa? Si era así, entonces ¿Por qué solo ellos? ¿Qué tenían ellos en común?

Se puso de pie al darse cuenta y una vez más hecho a correr, esta vez hacia un salón con puertas de plata, en frente de ella no había ningún guardia, porque nadie excepto el podía acceder a ella de ninguna forma.

Empujo las puertas de plata solida como si fueran tan livianas como el aire.

Miro dentro de la habitación y en el centro donde el sagrado cristal dorado debía permanecer intocable, había una mujer de largo cabello negro y terrible belleza.

Pero poco le importo que tan hermosa fuera, aquella mujer era la responsable del estado de su príncipe, había hecho algo al cristal dorado y ahora Endymion estaba encerrado en sus pesadillas.

Con un estallido de ira dejo que una ráfaga de magia pura se deslizara en su dirección, la mujer apenas logro evitar que el ataque le diera de lleno, su mano terminando herida y sangrante.

– ¡Bruja! –Espeto– ¡Tú que has osado profanar nuestro santuario, serás castigada en nombre del sagrado reino de Elysium! –

La mujer soltó una risa – ¿Así que este cristal posee un guardián, eh? –Se lamio los labios al mirarle – tanto potencial, tan joven y tan hermoso, dime, pequeño sacerdote ¿No deseas servirme? Puedo verlo en tu corazón, estas cansado de ser menospreciado… te puedo asegurar que tendré legiones arrodillándose ante tu nombre– la voz era baja seductora y aquellas palabras estaban destinadas a tentar hasta al más fuerte de los hombres, pero no lograron traspasar la ira que había envuelto a Helios.

–Has herido a aquel a quien he jurado servir mientras respire y aun más allá de mi muerte –escupió a los pies la bruja con rabia– _jamás_ te serviré, bruja– y con esas palabras lanzo ráfagas de energía pura hacia ella, pero la imagen de la mujer se deslizo a un cristal que adornaba aquel santuario desapareciendo con una cruel risa.

Desconcertado el sumo sacerdote extendió sus sentidos tratando de encontrar a la mujer, no debería haber podido escapar mediante la magia, pero no debería haber sido capaz de entrar para empezar.

Acercándose al centro del santuario se quedo paralizado al mirar al cristal, el otrora cristal dorado ahora era tenue y tenía un brillo verde enfermizo. Lo rodeo con las manos tratando de purificarlo.

–Con esto Endymion despertara –musito dejando su magia fluir.

Por un momento su magia pura envolvió el cristal como un manto, el cristal vibro absorbiendo la energía y dejando a un agotado Helios detrás, pero cuando este miro al cristal seguía tan tenue como al principio – ¡Maldita, bruja! ¿Qué le has hecho a este cristal? – Dijo con furia, pero pronto su expresión se redujo a una de desesperanza– ¿Qué le has hecho a Endymion?–


	4. La reina de la luna

El se arrodillo al entrar el hombre de cabello canosos –Basta de tonterías, no tenemos tiempo para esto –el hombre espeto– ¿Para qué me has llamado Helios?–

–Kale–sama– comenzó, poniéndose de pie– sé lo que ha causado el mal que padece su alteza.

Acercándose al centro del santuario, seguido del cauteloso rey, el sumo sacerdote señalo al cristal dorado, el hombre soltó una maldición al ver el estado del cristal –Había una mujer en el santuario, su majestad, ella es la responsable del estado del cristal y el del príncipe–

–Me garantizaste que nadie podría entrar en estas salas –dijo, sin dejar de mirar el cristal.

–Y así debería ser, puse prueba las protecciones de estas salas de mil formas diferentes y nadie debería poder entrar y mucho menos salir–

El rey apretó los dientes, antes de mirar hacia Helios –¿Hay alguna formas de romper el vínculo de Endymion con el cristal?–

El miro hacia el suelo –No, su majestad –volvió a mirar al rey directo a los ojos– No sin matarle, y ni siquiera la muerta podría romper el vinculo del príncipe con el cristal, he intentado purificarlo… pero solo absorbe mi energía sin cambiar en lo mas mínimo–

–¿Qué he de hacer entonces, Helios? ¿Cómo puedo salvar a mi hijo?–

Helios apretó los puños al sentir la preocupación pura que exudaba el rey, esa era la preocupación de un hombre por su hijo, no la de un rey por su heredero –No lo sé, su majestad– confeso con ansiedad, se sentía como una eternidad desde que se había encontrado en una situación que no pudiera resolver – No tengo más que meditar, y esperar que encuentre una solución en el mundo de los sueños o que por lo menos sea capaz de ahuyentar las pesadillas del príncipe desde allí.

El rey asintió, la preocupación gravada en su rostro –Se lo juro, Kale–sama, que no permitiré que el príncipe muera, no le permitiré pasar mucho mas encerrado en sus pesadillas… sin importar el precio le traeré devuelta– su tono fue solemne y el rey le dio una sonrisa ligera.

–Confió en ti, muchacho–

* * *

Le tomo más de lo esperado el limpiar su mente, la imagen del inquieto príncipe reapareciendo una y otra vez haciéndole incapaz de calmarse, pero después de unas horas logro calmarse.

Vago por el mundo de los sueños tratando de que su fuerte magia le ayudara a encontrar una solución, primero fue a los sueños de su príncipe, pero una capa de oscuridad le impedía entrar allí.

El frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de entrar, puesto que así podría sacar al príncipe de sus pesadillas y hacerle despertar, pero parecía que aquello era imposible.

Calmándose nuevamente cerró los ojos.

 _Céntrate en la necesidad y encontraras la solución._ Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, la voz suave de su madre envolviéndole.

Dejo que la imagen del príncipe inundara su mente.

 _Por favor_. Suplico a quien pudiese escucharle.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas, al levantar la mirada se encontró mirando un cielo mucho mas estrellado del que nunca había visto.

– ¿Quién eres?– una voz femenina pregunto detrás de él.

Volteo y de inmediato se puso tenso, sus ojos estrechándose por la rabia.

La mujer tomo un paso adelante y el parpadeo.

La figura de la mujer envuelta en la oscuridad le había parecido inquietantemente similar al de aquel ser que había encontrado en el santuario, pero ahora aquella impresión parecía absurda.

El cabello de aquella mujer era de color blanco, aunque parecía desprender una luz color plata que hacía que su cabello pareciera del mismo tono que sus ojos plateados, lucía un vestido largo y blanco y en su frente el símbolo de la luna estaba presente.

Sintió el aliento atascado en su garganta antes de dejarse caer en una apresurada reverencia.

–Su majestad– dijo ligeramente avergonzado, aquella luna dorada era el símbolo real de la familia que gobernaba la luna y si bien las relaciones diplomáticas con la luna no eran las mejores, tampoco eran tan terribles como para que él se negara a arrodillarse ante la reina.

–Puedes ponerte de pie – la voz de la mujer que se decía era una diosa encarnada sonó ligeramente divertida, el obedeció – ¿Me puedes decir quién eres, joven? –pregunto con no poca amabilidad.

El se puso de pie –Soy el sumo sacerdote del reino de Elysium, mi nombre es Helios–

Los ojos de plata se abrieron ligeramente –Había escuchado rumores de que un joven había tomado ese puesto… el poder que ostentas no es nada despreciable– musito con una sonrisa.

–Agradezco mucho el cumplido, su majestad – contesto con solemnidad.

– ¿Puedo saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Este es, después de todo, mi reino– pregunto con curiosidad.

El dejo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro –En realidad no lo es, estamos en vuestros sueños, alteza –explico– yo entre al mundo de los sueños en busca de una solución a un predicamento y mi poder sobre los sueños me ha guiado hasta aquí–

– Mis sueños…– la reina repitió con suavidad, antes de mirarle– ¿Es posible que me cuentes tu predicamento? –

El dudo un momento, antes de decidir que para eso probablemente habría aparecido allí –Una mujer ha hechizado al príncipe de la corona, encerrándole en pesadillas de las que no pueda despertar –dudo antes de añadir– Esa mujer es inquietantemente similar a su majestad–

Los ojos de plata se abrieron alarmados y el continuo –una mujer de fría belleza que parece estar rodeada de oscuridad–

–Nehellenia…– susurro la reina de la luna con aprehensión.

Repentinamente la imagen de la mujer apareció, luciendo una sonrisa oscura – _Veamos cuanto tiempo aguantara tu pequeño cristal, contra su igual–_

–Un recuerdo – explico Helios, ante la mirada sorprendida de la reina.

La mirada de plata de la reina se centro en el, antes de que musitara, como temiendo ser escuchada –El sagrado cristal de oro–

La mirada de helios se torno angustiada – ¡¿Cómo sabéis de eso?! – Exigió sin pensar, antes de darse cuenta de la forma en que había hablado a un monarca.

La reina no pareció perturbada, sus ojos plateados lucían preocupados –Cuando la familia real de Gaia reinaba, la tierra formo parte de la alianza en un lugar de tan alto honor como la luna... los registros hablan del cristal de oro y su poder, lo creíamos perdido con la rebelión –

Helios trato de calmarse, por supuesto que el crista de oro había pertenecido a la familia real que había gobernado hace siglos, durante la época en que terra había formado parte de lo que en ese tiempo era llamado la orden sagrada y que ahora era llamada la alianza de plata.

–Terra nunca ha hecho uso de tal poder, por ello lo creíamos perdido –cerro los ojos, luciendo angustiada –no pensé que Nehellenia estuviera enterada de su existencia–

Helios suspiro –El cristal de oro estaba en poder de la familia real, pero permanecía dormido –explico– hace años despertó con mi llegada a palacio, haciéndome su guardián–

La reina frunció el ceño– Pero si vos ejerces el poder del cristal, entonces eres el escogido para gobernar Elysium–

Helios negó con la cabeza, aunque entendía el razonamiento de la reina.

Los escritos decían que los dioses gobernantes en cada planeta habían depositado parte de su poder y voluntad en pequeño trozos de piedra, antes de ir a dormir. Así, el cristal elegiría a su portador que gobernaría en nombre del dios durmiente, usando su poder para proteger el planeta. Los cristales habían elegido seres que tuvieran las virtudes que los dioses habrían premiado para ser gobernantes, y de ahí en más el poder fue heredado por el primer hijo, siempre que este fuera digno.

En la tierra esos herederos habían sido la familia real de Gaia, que había perecido hace ocho siglos en una rebelión durante la llamada era oscura, y desde entonces el cristal de oro permaneció en el poder de la familia real de Terra, el cristal había perdido su poder, o como él creía permanecido dormido hasta su llegada.

Por supuesto, esa información estaba resguardada en viejos papiros escritos en un idioma antiguo que el mismo no había sido capaz de leer, pero el cristal de oro había transmitido aquel conocimiento a su guardián.

No estaba seguro de que tan complicado habría resultado todo si el cristal no hubiese elegido al mismísimo príncipe heredero como su portador.

–Soy solo su guardián, no puedo ejercer más que un mínimo del poder del cristal –

La reina lo observo con sus penetrantes ojos plateados y Helios casi podía ver las ideas uniéndose en la mente de la reina, antes de que esta llegara a una acertada conclusión.

–Dijiste que Nehellenia había hechizado al príncipe de la corona…pero lo que ella busca es el cristal de oro, jamás habría llamado la atención al hacer eso, a menos que el príncipe fuera…–

–El elegido por el cristal de oro – culmino con sequedad, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia informar a un monarca extranjero de la condición de su príncipe, pero parecía que la reina estaba mejor informada que el. Además de que sus sueños eran sorprendentemente puros –Esa mujer trato de apropiarse del cristal de oro, llegando al punto de corromperlo, cuando lo hizo casi me desmaye por el impacto y el príncipe que posee una conexión mucho mas intima con el cristal cayó en esas profundas pesadillas–

–Esta situación es preocupante ¿Has sido incapaz de purificar el cristal de oro?–

–He tratado con todas mis fuerza, pero no tiene el más mínimo efecto –

La reina frunció el ceño – Si Nehellenia se apropia del cristal o puede hacer que el príncipe caiga en la oscuridad, entonces estaremos cerca de una catástrofe… Nehellenia ya es muy poderosa y si corrompe el cristal, ni siquiera yo podre pararla–

Helios dejo que esas palabras se hundieran en él, la reina acababa de decir que ni siquiera ella seria rival para esa mujer; y aquella reina tenía el cristal de plata con el que se decía podía lograr imposibles.

Se sintió palidecer, había sentido la oscuridad en aquella mujer y no tenia duda de que hundiría el universo en esa misma oscuridad de poder hacerlo.

–Quizás yo podría purificarlo –la reina dijo con un deje de duda– pero para ello necesito la presencia del príncipe o del cristal–

Helios dudo, sacar al príncipe del palacio para llevarlo al reino de la luna le sería casi imposible, la mayoría de los miembros de la corte consideraban a los habitantes de la luna brujos malditos y traer el cristal sería muy peligroso para su planeta.

El recuerdo de aquel pequeño niño sufriendo en su cama lleno su mente.

–Por favor, júreme que le salvara –rogo, no le importaba si la reina se robaba el cristal, en este momento lo único que importaba era mantener a su príncipe sano y salvo.

La reina le sonrio con tristeza –Te prometo que hare cuanto esté en mi mano para salvarlo, te lo juro por mi propia vida–

Sintió sus ojos abrirse ante la promesa– llevare el cristal a la luna tan pronto como me sea posible– prometió, luego se dejo caer en otra reverencia profunda –muchas gracias– susurro, su voz llena de emoción.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo más que sonreír con tristeza al recordar la mirada cansada en el rostro de aquel joven que era apenas más que un niño y sin embargo cargaba el peso de un mundo en sus hombros.

Se puso de pie observando a su propia hija dormir tranquilamente.

Si aquel joven que era sumo sacerdote era poco más que un niño, entonces el príncipe era un bebe propiamente dicho.

 _Solo tiene cuatro años_.

Un pequeño de cuatro años que estaba encerrado en viles y oscuras pesadillas, ella conocía a Nehellenia lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no hacía nada a medias y que aquel niño estaba siendo torturado.

Salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos del palacio real, sin darse cuenta sus pies la dirigieron hacia una distante habitación donde solo había una puerta.

Observo con ligera preocupación que la puerta se abría, revelando a una mujer alta de cabello negro–verdoso, una mujer que se decía no aparecía más que en momentos de gran necesidad para aconsejar o cuando el flujo del tiempo era interrumpido.

– ¿Acaso he obrado mal? –pregunto, sin necesidad de explicarse. La guardiana del tiempo siempre observaba, aunque aquella era la primera vez que ella misma la había visto.

–Vuestras acciones desencadenaran en tragedia– respondió con voz tranquila y una sonrisa triste en su rostro – Sin embargo, habéis obrado bien… porque el día llegara en vuestras acciones sean pagadas con felicidad para vuestra hija–

– ¿Para Serenity? – repitió.

La mujer asintió – No temáis por ella, porque llegaría el día en que gobernara con justicia–

La reina asintió y se marcho sin darse cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que la guardiana del tiempo lanzaba a sus espaldas.

–Pero ella sufrirá mucho antes de que llegue ese día, todo se perderá y todo se acabara –musito– para que así el mundo pueda empezar de nuevo, esa felicidad –suspiro– tardara mucho en llegar – y con esas palabras que no fueron escuchadas por nada más que el silencio, Sailor Pluto se marcho una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro hermoso.

* * *

 ** _Asi que otro capitulo, me disculpo por la tardanza, mucho estres en mi vida._**

 _Minako992: de hecho Nehelleina es mi villana elegida, un pequeño guiño en caso de que en realidad escriba una historia para Rini y Helios en el arco del Dead Moon circus._

 _Diana patricia535: ya ves que no se me dio lo de actualizar pronto, espero que el cap sea suficiente compensacion._


End file.
